Playtime
by roon0
Summary: Mistress and her slave enjoying a little playtime.    Winner of the best Edward & Bella One shot ward - The Emerging Swan Awards. Thank you to the lovely AiculAiram for my wonderful banner. Check out her other banners on   : / aiculairam . blogspot


**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so be kind. All and any mistakes are mine.**

**I want to thank my beta, MrShyRockstar, what a girl. Major thanks to the lovely Pixiebella88 for being the first to check and sort out my mess & ****DreamOfTheEndless for her endless support, you should totally check out their work it's fab****. ****Last but not least the girls of the Pussygalore club, these girls constantly brighten my days with their pervy ways.**

**This is a BDSM themed one shot. I have no experience in this field so if you want to try this stuff out get proper advice.**

**SM owns it!**

Playtime.

Walking into the playroom, I see my slave kneeling in his presentation position, eyes down, hands behind his head, shoulders and back straight, knees spread. I admire the muscles running across his shoulders and along his back. He has the most perfect ass, all tight and pert. Oh what I will do to that ass tonight. I lick my lips in anticipation. Without a word I walk to the wall holding some of my more sadistic tools, whips, floggers, canes, paddles, straps, crops. You name it; I have it hanging from my wall of pleasure, of pain; if my sub was lucky he would experience plenty of both. I chose my favorite crop. I collect some of the other items I will require for this scene. I smile as I use heavy steps to cross the room. My slave needed to know it was playtime.

He jumps a little at my approach; otherwise he seems relaxed and full of anticipation. I grin to myself, placing the collected items on a small table. I circle him, trailing the crop along his arms, across his ripped chest, down his stomach, across his inner thighs, admiring his cock and its semi erect state. I trail the crop across his ass then up and down his back, before taking it across his shoulders in slow deliberate movements, he shivers. Taking that as my cue, I pull back the crop and let him have two stinging slaps across his ass cheeks. He stifles a moan, my boy knows better. "Get up and go to the bench, slave. Lie on your back, arms above your head, arms and legs spread." He hastens to obey. He has not said a word. He knows he is not to speak unless granted permission. No permission has been granted. Following him to the bench I lay the crop upon his chest, as I cuff each of his wrists and use the d-ring to secure each arm to a corner of the bench. Moving down towards his ankles I secure his legs. Once they are secured, I take time to look at my beautiful boy, admiring his now fully erect cock, with its huge purple head.

This is perfect, just what I wanted. Collecting the blind fold and ball gag I fix them to my slave. Pressing a bell into his hand, "Remember one ring means go slow, two stop." I tell him, my voice full of authority. Positioning myself at the end of the bench I push against each corner. The two halves separate and I am now in between his legs. Picking up a length of silken purple rope; I notice the color matches the head of his cock beautifully. I wind the rope across his balls, using a figure of eight to separate and enclose each testicle. Once each ball has been bound and separated I start lacing the two ends of the rope up his shaft. Once I reach the base of the head, I wrap the rope around the heads base a number of times and then tie the ends off in a bow. I step back to admire my handy work. His cock is so pretty and all trussed up.

Spreading a good amount of lube into his back hole, I pushed my fingers into him, spreading the lube. He had stiffened at the intrusion but rapidly relaxes as I played with him. Picking up the vibrator I work it in to him, he grunts through the gag, "What was that slave? Did you want to say something?" He shakes his head no. "Good because I don't want to hear it, unless you want a safe word? Well do you slut?" I wait a moment for his reaction, nothing so I turn on the vibrator; there is silence in the room apart from the hum of the vibrator and my slave's heavy breathing. "I take it that the lack of bell ringing means you want me to continue, slave? You will keep quiet and no moving or you will be punished, do you understand me? Nod if you do." He nods. "Good then we will proceed."

I use the previously discarded crop to work over his inner and outer thighs. His flesh turns pink, then red, as I deliver steady blows, to his inner and outer thighs. When I have finished with the crop, I turn off the vibrator and slowly remove it twisting it occasionally for added effect. I release his ankles and massage them. Returning to his head I remove the gag and blindfold, wiping his mouth and kneading his jaw. I release his arms and work the stiff muscles "Well slut, do you have anything to say? You may answer."

"Only that your slave thanks you."

"Good, here drink." I lift a bottle of water to his lips and dribble water into his open mouth "Go fetch the anal impaler with the large dildo and the plain handcuffs." I watch his face turn pale but he hurries off to do my bidding. The impaler is basically a spreader bar with a pole attached to the middle of the bar; I attach the dildo to the pole. "Step onto the platform and face away from me." I demand. The platform is about two and half feet off the ground. This allows me to have easy access to my slaves cock and ass without having to bend. I cuff his hands behind him. I generously lube the dildo and insert it into his anus. I attach his ankles to each end of the spreader bar. I push the dildo further into his ass. I adjust the height so that my slave is now forced to stand on tiptoe, his hands cuffed behind him and a dildo stuck firmly in his ass. "Turn round and face me." I demand. He slowly shuffles until he is facing me. I step back to admire my handy work. I stand watching him and his beautiful cock all bound and pretty, the muscles in his legs and shoulders taut and strained with effort. The sheen of sweat on his skin; he is a truly magnificent sight. Eventually he starts to shake with the strain of keeping still while on tip toe; I lower the pole so that he can stand on his feet properly. I hear him sigh in relief, I internally grin as he will need to keep his balance for the next part.

I run my hands up and down his legs, enjoying the feel of his toned muscles. I then reach for his balls. Cupping them in my hand, I squeeze, he shudders and grunts. "Easy slut, you don't want to be punished now do you?" I slowly move my hand up his shaft, squeezing as I go. I know his cock and balls are very sensitive having been bound for so long. I watch with satisfaction as the precum accumulates at his tip. I undo the bow and slowly unlace his cock and unwind the rope from around his balls. He shudders as the blood rushes back to his shaft and testicles. I remind him that he is not to come and order him to close his eyes. I then take the Wartenburg wheel, which looks very much like a pizza cutter but with spikes. I run the wheel along his testicles and up and down his shaft. I pay special attention to the opening at the tip of his shaft. I can see he is biting his lip hard. "Want to cum slut?"

"Please Mistress pleaseeees"

"Hmmm you have been such a good boy, if you can hold on a little longer you may cum." I grab hold of his shaft and pump him a couple of times. His shuddering has intensified with his need. "Cum boy, cum now!" I order. His cum erupts out off him in a seemingly never ending stream. When he is finished, I thrust my fingers into his mouth and demand he licks my hand clean. He sucks on my fingers and licks his cum off my hand. Once he is done, I release his ankles, removed the pole and dildo from his ass before removing the cuffs from his arms.

"Go to the cross and get into position." I order. He walks to the Saint Andrews Cross and cuffs his ankles to the cross and his left arm. I walk towards my favorite wall and pick up a leather flogger. Using deliberately slow steps I saunter towards the Saint Andrews cross, enjoying the view of my slave. He is a fine specimen, tall, toned and handsome and let's not forget the most important part, he is all mine to do with as I wish. I feel a rush of adrenaline and the flush of arousal at the mere thought. I attach his right arm to the cross. He is now firmly attached and I have full access to him. I set about using the flogger, working it steadily with medium strength strokes. I flog the front of his legs starting at the shins, first the right then the left. I use lighter strokes as I get to his knees, with harsher strokes at his thighs. I am careful not to hit his balls or cock too harshly with the flogger, I do not want to cause permanent damage to him, after all it's my cock and I fully intend to utilize it. I work up his body being careful not to hit the areas housing vital organs too harshly. I watch as his skin becomes pink and beads of perspiration gather. I smile as I listen to his labored breathing. His cock is semi erect and I know by the time I have completed the circling and flogging his body, he will be ready to cum again, my lovely slave has impressive stamina. "Do you want to cum, slut? You may answer when I ask you a question."

"Yes Mistress, may I please come?"

"No, but you could always try begging." I trail the flogger over the cheeks of his toned ass, I pull back my arm allowing the flogger to hit his right cheek with a harsh thud "Mistress, PLEASE, PLEASE may I cum?" is his pleading response. "You have already been rewarded, do you think you deserve another reward and so soon?" I flog his left ass cheek hard. "Not if my Mistress feels I am unworthy."

"Good, step down and undress me." He removes my corset and thong, leaving me dressed in only high heeled pumps and thigh high red latex bed-boots. I ordered him to lie in the middle of the bed. "It's time you thanked your Mistress properly." I crawled on to the bed and licked the head of his swollen cock. I could see his hands clench on the sheets. His cock is still very sensitive, I flicked my tongue over the head a few times while cupping his balls in my hand, squeezing them. He groaned arching his back off the bed. I clicked my tongue "Tsk,tsk tsk, naughty boy" and land a slap at his balls, he nearly flew off bed. "Move again without permission slave and I will punish you." Crawling up his body, I trailed my hands over his hips, up his sides to his chest, lightly scratching him with my nails. "I am going to sit on your face now slave and you and going to make sure I have the best orgasm of my life."

I climb onto his face, making sure his mouth covered my pussy. "Slave, work that talented tongue of yours." He flattened his tongue to lick the whole of my slit a number of times; I then felt his hot tongue flicking over my clit. I found myself grinding my pussy on to his mouth, "Ohhhh, Aaahhhhh that's right boy!" His tongue thrust into my channel. He tongue fucked me for a while and then went back to stroking and licking and sucking at my clit. Feeling the heat in my stomach turning into an ache, I needed more. "Use your hands and tongue, get me off now!" Managing to squeeze his hand between us, he thrust his fingers into me, while lashing attention on to my clit. I can feel the walls of my pussy clenching and my body starts to shake. I don't want to suffocate him so I force myself to move to the side. "Good boy" I praise him, "does my slut deserve a reward? You may answer."

"As you wish Mistress."

"Yes that is right, it is exactly as and when I please, close your eyes." I stroke his face tenderly.

I crawl down his body again and take the head of his shaft into my mouth and whirl my tongue around his opening. Licking up and down his length, I use my teeth to gently scrap against his flesh. I take one of his hairless balls into my mouth and suck hard, he grunts. I turn my attention to the other and lick and suck that, lathering his whole sack, my hand pumping him hard. I feel the tension in his body as he tries to fight off his orgasm. "Slave, you may cum when you're ready." No sooner are the words said he starts to shudder and releases hard.

"Next time you cum baby, it will be in me." As soon I call him baby he knows the scene is over. I kneel up and look at him. He is grinning from ear to ear. "Did you enjoy our playtime Edward?"

"Yes I did. Bella, I am not that keen on that anal spreader though, but then you know that." I stroke his abs. "But darling, it excites the hell out of me to see you so vulnerable, unable to move and totally at my mercy." He sits up and reaching for me he kisses me passionately, "Knowing that it pleases you makes it worthwhile my Mistress, my love, my wife."

"Come Edward lets shower and then we can see what energy, if any, you have left."


End file.
